


Flummox

by Tsula



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slight fluff, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of you being together confused the hell out of everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flummox

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't have my word of the day collection on here (and I don't plan to put it on here lol) this is just going to be a stand alone fic. Couldn't resist since I love Mayuri so damn much. xD

There were a lot of strange, confusing things in the world. Not the least of which being your feelings for a certain mad scientist. Or stranger still his apparent feelings for you. Though, you were still trying to understand just how he actually felt. He wasn't particularly straightforward about it. 

Mayuri was enigmatic about most things. He enjoyed watching people struggle to understand concepts beyond their grasp and to keep people in the dark about the inner workings of things. Such as his creations, his motives, and his mind. 

The people who dealt with him were used to his oddities and not knowing the reason behind his actions. Usually they just chalked it up to him being insane, evil, or working on a higher level of intelligence. Whatever their excuse though, they seemed to have a harder time reconciling why he kept you around than they did with his genocidal and otherwise heartless actions. That he'd experiment on anything or anyone that piqued his interest, with or without consent, somehow made more sense than the fact that he kept in contact with a human. 

The few people who were aware of his excursions into the living world to see you were positively mind blown by it. They couldn't understand how you'd captured the attention of someone like him, someone who thought all others beneath him. Really, you didn't understand it any more than they did. At first you'd attributed it to a shared love of science and your own enthusiasm at potentially learning from someone so obviously brilliant. He certainly enjoyed letting you stroke his ego with your questions and awe. 

More confounding to them still was when he'd bring you back with him. He just loved showing off his latest projects and you found yourself taking trips with him fairly often. Sometimes though, you'd get the feeling that his motives ran deeper than pride and a need for attention. Especially when you would catch the way he looked at people who paid you just a little too much mind. There was something possessive and jealous in his gaze. It left you feeling warm and hopeful. 

Mayuri was, by far, the strangest man you'd ever met. Yet you were thrilled at every bit of attention he saw fit to grace you with. Every time he appeared in your life it made you happy, no matter how terrible things might have been. Even on the worst of days all it took was seeing him to make you feel safe and at peace. He brought stability into your life, which was a little odd considering how unstable he often was. 

You'd seen him dissect living creatures and roll his eyes at their cries of pain. Yet that very same man would sit and talk with you for hours about seemingly anything. There was no fear to be had from you in his presence, even when so many others cowered at the mere mention of him. 

So perhaps it wasn't so much his interest in you that truly took everyone by surprise. Maybe it was your own interest in him that outright confused the hell out of them.


End file.
